Unicorn Gundam
RX-0 Unicorn Gundam (RX-0ユニコーンガンダム) is a Newtype intensive Mobile Suit. It's the first Mobile Suit of its type to have a movable exoskeleton for its full body Psycoframe system. A Mobile Suit tailored made to react to its pilot's every thought, it requires a great amount of fuel and concentration to be used. Unicorn Gundam utilizes a NT-D system to morph into a different form. To the public record, it's an abbreviation of "New Type Drive". In reality, the system is called "New Type Destroyer". As its name states, it's a system made to actively seek the extermination of Newtypes or Cyber-Newtypes by utilizing the Psycoframe to track their every movement. If the pilot is a Newtype, they can use the NT-D system to optimize their own capabilities. A highly responsive Mobile Suit, it requires the pilot to be mentally alert and focused at all times. Unicorn Gundam may let its pilot move at amazing speeds, but, if the pilot isn't careful enough, the acceleration can become dangerously painful to them. The sheer concentration needed to activate and use the NT-D system is also the reason why it can only be used during limited times in battle. Due to the amount of information that is dumped into the pilot's brain to augment their performance in battle, the time that the NT-D can remain active is insignificant before the pilot suffers from brain fatigue and expires. Ironically enough, the NT-D system's full potential is much more suited and more easily unlocked by a Newtype pilot. Battle Data Moveset Unicorn Mode Stationary : : Fires a shot from beam magnum. Three shots can be fired in a row. : , : Pauses a moment before slashing with beam saber. Breaks through guard. : , , : Uppercuts foes with shield and shoots them down with beam magnum. : , , , : Uses Beam Gatling to spray energy beam into horizontal line in front of mecha. : , , , , : Jumps up a little to fire bazooka. : , , , , , : Quickly fires five shots from beam magnum. Each shot has longer range than normal. : , , , , , : Two slashes from beam saber, a turning kick, and three saber slashes. : : Transform into Destroy Mode, hovers briefly over the ground whilst flaring up. Flies forward while slicing through enemies with both sabers. :Combination :Transform into Destory Mode,stands in one place and shoots rifle upwards. As Unicorn poses, a giant explosion erupts to hit enemies multiple times. It somewhat resembles Gundam's last shooting pose (Gundam's C6). Unicorn Gundam's charge attack combinations (C2~C6) and dashing charge may be canceled into a Boost Attack. Dashing/Aerial : (Boost Attack): Rushes forward with shield arm in front. : , , , : Two punches and a turning slash with a saber. : , : Fires a shot using bazooka. :Aerial : Glows bright red before shooting several shots with beam Gatling gun. Destroy Mode When Unicorn Gundam performs any one of its SP attacks, it will activate its Destroy Mode. It can stay in this form for 30 seconds. When it reverts to Unicorn form, the Mobile Suit automatically stops the player's movements to change back. The Mobile Suit's actions change when this mode is activated (SP attacks are the same for both modes). Stationary : : Fires from beam magnum. Slower than normal shots but shots can penetrate through enemies and are more powerful. Three shots can be fired in a row. : , : Rushes forward before performing a mighty slash with both sabers in a x-shaped motion. : , , , , , , , , , : Series of fast left and right slashes. Dashing/Aerial : (Boost Attack): Rushes forward with beam sabers in front. : , , , : Cut to left and right before a turning dual cut. : , : Fires a shot from beam magnum. Special Equipment In the third title, players can unlock a unique ability for Unicorn Gundam with the following special requirements. *'NT-D System' - Attack power increases against Newtype or Cyber-Newtype pilots. **'How to obtain': Build up a level 4 relationship rating with Banagher. Gallery Unicorngundam-destroymode-dwg3.jpg|Destroy Mode render External Links *Gundam Wiki page __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Mobile Suits